


Door

by Jay_eagle



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Fics [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Beginnings, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cyclical Narrative, Flash Fic, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: For the twenty-sixth fandot creativity night - to answer the prompt "Door".





	

The door was locked.

 

Martin hadn’t really expected it to be open. Douglas’ covert invitation, made as they’d disembarked, had surely been a Christmas joke, not to be taken seriously. No matter the breathy tones in which the sultry invitation had been offered. Out of the blue.

 

Martin stared at the door. Tried to laugh at it – at himself – but couldn’t.

 

He released the handle, cursing it for squeaking, then turned to trudge back across the hotel corridor, something inside him shrivelling small again – a bud wilting just as it was on the verge of blossoming.

 

But then –

 

“Martin!”

 

Martin span around, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Very funny, Douglas,” he said, bleakly. “Ha ha.”

 

“Funny?” Douglas waved his hands. “No – I – you came over,” he said, looking – for a Douglas – unexpectedly helpless.

 

“Like you suggested? I was kidding.” Martin tried to shrug, hoping that Arthur and Carolyn’s rooms were nowhere in the vicinity.

 

“You were?” Douglas’ face suddenly fell.

 

“It’s a joke.” Martin’s words were flat. “Goodnight.”

 

“Wait!” Douglas paced over to Martin, his door swinging silently closed behind him. “It’s – I didn’t know the room locked automatically from the outside!” he protested. “I – I wasn’t joking – unless…”

 

Hope uncurled just a fractional amount in Martin’s chest. “You… weren’t joking?”

 

“No!” Douglas had grasped Martin’s arm. _When did he do that?_ “I meant what I said.” It was odd, seeing Douglas – _Douglas_ – nervous, Martin thought. “If you don’t want to be alone… on Christmas Eve… spend it with me.”

 

“You really didn’t know the door was locked…?”

 

Douglas came the final step closer, and Martin didn’t pull away. He could count Douglas’ eyelashes. Could see the sincerity burning in his eyes.

 

“Come inside. Please.” Douglas’ breath was warm against Martin’s cheek. He smelled of cinnamon.

 

“O-OK.” Martin cursed his stammer, but Douglas brushed a curl behind Martin’s ear, and Martin shivered at the intimacy.

 

“Good.” Douglas smiled, and turned to open the door, holding Martin’s hand for the very first time. Martin found enough space in his scrambled brain to wonder at how very perfect the feeling of it was, until –

 

“ _Goddamnit_!”

 

The door was locked.


End file.
